random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codd Brandford/Codd Brandford
Random useless title. Ok, I am Codd Brandford. Born in Italy, in a hidden island near Roma (Because my dad was damnly rich) in the 9/9/1990 But when i was 4 years old me and my parents travelled to Curchill in canada and now i am resident there. ...Aaaaannnd... i am... in... a..... C-Galaxy. ... i can explain. You. Yes, you. Imagine a fantasy character. Good. What if i say you that this character exists? ... hey, of course you do not trust me. But i will not force you to trust me. Because i am a character too you know. Anyway... 1) That char lives in a C-Galaxy. Any C-Galaxy must have a Solar System (SS) where this char can live. And this SS has a 95% probability of being almost the same as yours. (The 9 official planets, Pluto included, and the Sun) 2) The C-Galaxy "lives" in the C-Universe. And in this C-Universe there is a huge C-Galaxy where all the char from all the CU (I am gonna use shortcuts from now) can teleport there and can chit chat and do stuff (Ok now it's impossible to believe me, but i don't care.) and all other CG slowly orbit around it. ...This CG... i called it "M.U.G.E.N.". (Got the reference?) 3) If your char is pretty famous in your Universe (Mario, for examplei talked to him) his CG will be phisically closer to M.U.G.E.N., while if it is known to few people (for example, you created a char and and you are the only one who knows that exists) it will be waaaaaaaaay far from M.. 4) Our CU is separated to your Universe (Really, if you are still reading, you're thinking that this is a fanfic that you like, or do you think I'm telling the truth?) 5) This rule was created when i was born :'( . For aesthetic reasons, chars must NOT send their REAL media to humans. They MUST use "screenshots" from their anime, game, or other stuff. If the char does not have one, he must use a program or game that lets him create a model (an Avatar) similar to him, and pick a screenshot. Anyway, ALL BUT THE REAL ONE. 6) The char will be immortal if he will find his Real-Life-Universe Creator (R-LUC) 7) The R-LUC can communicate with its char, as if it were imaginary friend. But the char can not listen his REAL voice, it will be distorted (I never communicated with my R-LUC, tough) 8) The original char must "Ban" from the "Internet" (did i spelled it right?) the humans who try to imitate them. 9) Any char that won't obey to these rules can not have access to M. and the Original Universe. 10) a char must not write more than 10 rule to humans so i must stop. sorry. Sooo who are you? ...i... WAS. a rapper. Nicknamed Codd 80Bit. (i know, it su(&s) I was pretty famous so once i found a bomb into my Nissan Skyline and 'BANG!1111!!!11111!!11!!123!!!!11!!!ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Dead. So i woke up in a tower. Was basically the Hell. i was there for Blasphemy, but when i was taking my punishment, an electric voice said "Connection lost. Please check your internet connection." ... WTF!?!?!? Then all stopped moving. everything was still. Then a looooong katana appeared in front of me. The exit was closed. i couldn't do anything but grabbing it. Then some Zombies appeared. zombies? ZOMBIES? zombies. Randomness at extreme levels. And the same voice said: "Now, FIGHT!" So i did. And lose. So i'm dead twice. what now? Black room: with a window saying: "Impossible to eliminate Codd: Java exception" Java? JAVA? THE MOT||AF&N' HELL WAS BUILT IN JAVA!?!?!?!?12121212!?!? Another window. "Sorry, i did some mess... can you come back later?" And it teleported in the place i where dead. Another window "Lives: 0" ANOTHER CHANCE OF LIFE! So i ran at home and i had a shower. And i found that katana there. The paper said: "Hi, i am Sid Hundred. You are now a Goujin. to raise up your lives, you must find the vegasfruits and eat them. You cannot die from age. I can't tell you why u became a Goujin, because i don't know either. Anyway, Good luck." And on the floor there was a photo with a coconut-shaped dark red fruit. When i grabbed it a window appeared in front of me: "The vegasfruits are now successfully spawned in your world." So, I cannot die from age, i can die and respawn in the place i died if i eat those "vegasfruits" so basically if i would find those fruits i where immortal. Aaand i would live for 1000 years or more. Aaand i could use some years to study a lot and became the most clever person in the world. SO I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE AND THE FIRST ONES SPAWNED ON BRASIL (Internet is a powerful weapon). 8 Years later. 8 Years later. 8 D/\||NED YEARS LATER. I got 4 lives and never died once. I was not a rapper anymore, i was an engineer (and a genius, because i started to study immediately) And i read this sZ!t on the giournal: "Sid Hundred: President of the world!" So i decided to find that sid. i exit from home and... zombies. Randomly. So i died another time, but instead of respawning, i woke up on the tower. yes, ON the tower, not IN. and the looong katana was there. and a 9 hundred foots tall dragon was there too. dead again. i wake up IN the tower and i was wearing a black suit. a black suit with a huge hood. with wide leggings (or simply... pants?) with blood red boots. with a dark dark dark red cape. with white gloves. basically, the Goujisuit. and the katana was there. AND ZOMBIES. AGAIN, SZ!. but this time i felt like i was waaaaay more nimble. I won this time. i felt like i was a warrior in an anime or a game. (in fact, i REALLY am in a game. precisely a CG.) after the last zombie was defeated, i respawned in the world with suit, katana and all. Sid was there. "Ohhh so you beated my colony this time huh? i'm REALLY happy with this!" When he said "REALLY" A huge claymore spawned on his hand. Don't ask me how i won. Sid disappeared, and i spawned in a satellite spaceship. F\/(k really? a spaceship? Randomness at nuclear levels. I realized (don't ask me how) that this was Sid's satellite, and i could enter in. (I had nothing to do, if i tryed to return on earth i would die, and respawn in the satellite. and waste a vegafruit) This time, there were no "zombies". ... well ... there were but this time they were ... white an' black. Like a boss, i defeated them, i go in another room, the room closes, i defeat the """""zombies""""", the room opens, i go in another room, the room closes, i defeat the """""zombies""""", the room opens, i go in another room, the room closes, i defeat the """""zombies""""", the room opens, AND SO ON FOR LIKE 20 ROOMS D4|||N! After those rooms there was a launch base wth an unused huge missile. I could go downstairs. But there was new zombies. they were cyan an' black this time. WITH WINGS. Trying to KILLA them, i forgot about the stairs, and felt. i dived for about 200 METRES! But i was alive. maybe the suit saved me. I felt in a red hall, a LONG red hall, and a new color of zombies (red-black WITH CLAWS) Spawned there. I lost 2 times. The next room was... ah sz!t... i still hate that room today. INFINITE UPSTAIRS. I RAN FOR A F$%&IN' HOUR. WITH YELLOW BLACK ZOMBIES WITH GUNS. i got 0 lives now. i was almost dead. but i reached the end for what??? FINDING OUT THAT I CAME BACK TO THE WHOLE START OF THIS. (SID IS A TROLL) This time when i reached the launch base i did not fell, and the REAL way to proceed was like 50 Metres up the point i fell. (can someone fix me the grammatical errors, i'm writing fast and i don't know well your R-LUC languages (Except Italian, Dunno why. my italian is the EXACT same as yours)) So i wasted 4 lives and 2 Hours because a cyan cute zombie throw me away from stairs. THEN I FOUND A MAN. FV&K YEAH. He was sleepin' there. He wasn't Sid. Brown hair, cool military beard, and he was wearing a kimono-like suit. There was a red staff next to him. when i walked near an' tryed to talk to him he WOKE UP WITH A TRIPLE BACK FLIP, HE GRABBED THE STAFF AND TRIED TO KILL ME BUT AFTER HE saw my face he stopped. ... o.o He asked my name, and he said he confused me to Sid (SZ!T) after some chit chat we team-ed up toghether and he GAVE ME A VEGAFRUIT. His name was Stiffy 1080. THE MOST ORIGINAL NAME IN THE WORLD. And NO, it is NOT a nickname, his mother really called him like dat. he also said his brother, Stiffy 360 (-.-) got lost into this satellite. ...but now i must stop. I decided to split my story in more than 1 Part. because 1) DUDE I GET TIRED EASILY WHEN I TYPE 2) The blog may be too long 3) I'm a char, dude. let's do this Anime stile! So... Hi everyone. Category:Blog posts